Come for Tea
by RavenRosebud
Summary: Dumbledore invites Snape up for tea but Snape is suspicious.


Title: Come for Tea

Author: RavenRosebud

Pairing: Dumbledore/Snape

Rating:

Summery: Dumbledore asks Snape for tea but Snape has his suspicions.

Disclaimer: Not mine, HP characters and world belongs to JKR.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Snape was getting a bit nervous. He didn't understand what was going on. These last few weeks Dumbledore had been acting stranger and stranger. The wizard had always been polite to everyone but he seemed to be going out of his way to do things for him.

Two days ago he had walked down to the dungeon from his office to ask Snape if he needed anything from Hogsmeade since he would be going into town. Snape had refused but Dumbledore still picked up some of his favorite tea for him.

Now he was sitting at the head-table eating supper and he couldn't help but notice Dumbledore's glances. Snape looked up from his roast beef and turned his head towards the headmaster. He had been right. Dumbledore was looking at him, a small grin on his lips.

Snape nodded his head and went back to his food. He would never understand the old man. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus, would you like to come up for tea later?" Snape looked at the long white crooked fingers as they squeezed his shoulder. The man had a permanent lemon smell to him that stung Snape's sensitive nose. Dumbledore smiled exposing his yellowed teeth. With as much candy as the man ate Snape couldn't understand how he had any teeth left.

"I suppose I could come up for a bit. It will be late, I need to do the last step on the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Fine, Severus. I look forward to it." His smile unnerved Snape for some reason he didn't understand. Snape watched as the headmaster left the Great Hall mesmerized by the star and moon robes he wore. He had apparently spelled them so that the stars would blink on and off.

It was half past midnight when Snape finally made his way to the Headmaster's office. He had wanted to curl up on his overstuffed leather chair and finish his latest Tom Clancy novel. If he didn't owe so much to the man, he would have done just that.

"Severus, please come in." Once again Dumbledore had answered before Snape's fist had even touched the door. Candles had been lit and were floating around the room instead of the usual lighting. There was a hint of lavender in the air and the furniture had been rearranged.

Snape's throat suddenly became very dry. Was Dumbledore wearing new robes? His robes were a beautiful dark green velvet. There were no stars, no moons, no design whatsoever. His hair was tied back with a black ribbon and he was not wearing his half-moon glasses.

"Please, have a seat, Severus." Snape sat down on the brown suede sofa and smoothed his robes out. "I have always admired the way you dress, Severus. Your robes suit you very well." Snape could feel his cheeks grow warm and damned his light complexion.

He was aware of the heat of the other man before he realized he had sat down next to him. "Would you like a drink, Severus?" A plain white tea cup appeared before him and Snape grasped it in his hand. The familiar warmth calmed him.

The first sip told him something was wrong. It had been spiked with something very strong. Dumbledore had never given him anything but regular or herbal tea. Small puffs of air on his neck caused goose bumps to appear on his pale skin.

"Headmaster?" Dumbledore chuckled softly and placed a chaste kiss on the side of Snape's neck.

"Severus..." Snape sighed, it had been so long since someone had said his name like that. He found himself leaning into Albus's touch.

"Albus...what are you doing?" Dumbledore slid his hand up and down Snape's thigh loving the feel of his muscles twitching. He had known this would work out. He just had to be careful with him, treat him like a wild animal. No sudden movements, as long as he took it slow he would have just what he wanted.

"Severus, let me kiss you." He leaned in before Snape could answer and covered the thin lips with his own. Dumbledore nudged Snape's lips with his tongue asking for entrance.

Snape was in shock. Dumbledore was kissing him, he was trying to put his tongue in his mouth. Snape attempted to pull away but Dumbledore put his hand behind his head holding him in place.

Severus felt the long thin tongue force its way into his mouth. He was overwhelmed by the sour/sweet taste of lemon drops. Dumbledore's hands were cold as they reached inside his robes and caressed his chest.

He couldn't say no, not after everything the man had done for him. He owed him for the forgiveness and second chance he had given him so many years ago. He shivered when Dumbledore pinched his left nipple.

Snape sat there while his robe was unbuttoned and thrown onto the floor. Dumbledore licked and nibbled on the long neck before him. He pinched and chewed on the dark brown nipples causing Snape to whimper in both pleasure and pain.

Dumbledore kneeled in front of him and undid his black trousers. Snape's cock was limp and he refused to watch as the wizard took it in his hands and worked it to full hardness.

"Come here, Severus." He pulled on the man's wrists dragging him down to the floor with him. Snape stretched his long legs out in front of him. Dumbledore straddled his legs and leaned in for another kiss. This one was more passionate and urgent.

Snape could feel Dumbledore's hardness pressing against him causing him to tense up. "Shh...relax. I'll take care of you."

Snape did relax at that. Dumbledore had always taken care of him and he trusted that he would now. So, he let him take his shoes and trousers off, let him lick and suck his way up from his feet to his cock. He let him take his cock into his mouth and gently graze him with his teeth. Dumbledore sucked on him like he was one of his favorite sweets. When Snape came silently in his mouth Albus swallowed every drop and then licked him clean till he couldn't stand it.

Snape's hands shook as he removed the green velvet robe from the wizard's thin body. He was thankful for the long beard that covered the majority of his nakedness. He stood there before him in just a pair of black boxers that were covered with large yellow faces that appeared to be winking at him.

Dumbledore slipped his boxers off and sat next to Snape. "Severus, on your knees." Snape felt his nervousness coming back as he positioned himself on his hands and knees. He felt the hard unforgiving wood of the wand placed against him and heard the whispered spell.

Snape squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lower lip when he felt the head of Dumbledore's cock bump against him.

Albus couldn't help but moan as he slid into Severus, his dear Severus. He had waited so long to see him like this. He continued until he was fully embedded in him and took a moment to breath.

Snape clenched around the Headmaster's cock and heard a strangled growl from behind him before he felt the wetness inside of him. He hung his head down and waited for the wizard to say something.

Dumbledore waited for Severus to relax before he moved. He growled and whimpered at the same time when he felt Snape's muscles clench around him. He tensed and released inside of the body beneath him.

Dumbledore pulled out of him and sprawled out on the floor. Snape sat back on his heels and looked over at the older wizard. "Headmaster?"

Looking up at him from the floor, Dumbledore sighed. He had waited so long for this and he had came faster than a hormonal teenage boy. He reached out a hand and placed it on Snape's thigh. "I'm sorry, Severus."

Snape nodded his forgiveness to Albus and slowly stood up. He gathered his clothes and dressed while the headmaster remained on the floor watching him.

As he reached for the door he heard movement behind him. "Severus, perhaps you'd like to come for tea tomorrow evening." Snape glanced back for a moment.

"If I'm not too busy, sir."

Dumbledore flinched when he heard the door close. This had been his chance and he had ruined it. Severus Snape was not the kind of man to give second chances to people, but perhaps he would need one again soon, and then Albus would have his.


End file.
